Someday
by jasonwashere
Summary: A story about survival through the worst of times with only your friends. Doesn't sound so bad, but trust me, It's bad.
1. Chapter 1 - 5 minutes before it happened

****_Welcome everyone to my first story. Someday._

_A few notes before we continue:_

'These quotes mean loud'

*These mean an expression or noise not able to be put to words*

"This is talking. People do alot of it"

**This is a chapter.**

This is basic text.

_Now that we have that covered (Oh wait, Italics means authors note. :P), we can read the story. Be sure to review!_

**Chapter 1 - 5 minutes before it happened**

"What do you mean Homecoming is canceled?", Shelby asked. She had just gotten a date and was bragging about it to her friends during lunch. The intercom had just announced to the whole school how Homecoming was canceled tonight due to severe weather. I sat there trying by best not to show how relieved I was. I hadn't gotten the nerve to ask the girl I was crushing on to go to Homecoming with me. I was scared of her rejection, and because of that I didn't bother to even approach her.

My name is Kyle, and I'm a Junior at a local high school. I am not exactly the greatest looking teenager in the world, and none the least amount of courage when asking out girls. Shelby always teased me about it, and I hated her for it. She had it easy, guys came to her to ask her out, while the guys who actually had to ask girls out had a harder time.

A hurricane is currently getting ready to bear down on us in Florida. It wasn't detected, which is why school is still in session. Apparently the government is even confused by it, it just appeared out of nowhere, and was strong enough to actually take out a few Weather Planes.

"Shelby, would you like to be stuck in this weather?", I asked her. She gave me a look that clearly was telling me to shut up, but I continued, ignoring her warning. "I'd rather go home then have to deal with this, I mean what if the power went out? Would you want that to happen?"

"No, but I just got a da.." She started, but the I interrupted saying, "Yes we all know, you just got a date for Homecoming, you told me a thousand times already."

*UGH* "I just hope they reschedule it", she complained.

"They probably will", our teacher chimed in, "They'd never let a hurricane stop Homecoming, they wait till the rain stops and try again."

*The room is illuminated with a flash, then a loud boom is heard less than 2 seconds later*

"That storm is getting close", said Joey.

Joey is the smart-ass of our little group. He always says what we already know, just he has to announce it to the whole world.

"Nah, really?", Shelby asked sarcastically.

"Shut up", he complained.

"When will they let us out?", I asked.

"Soon I hope", said Shelby with annoyance.

Of course, the moment she said it, the intercom turns on: 'At this time, teachers please release your students'. They were beginning to release students to buses to go home, and as I was walking out of 4th period, lightning struck directly in front of the school, and car alarms all began to blare at once. The teachers looked to one another nervously, and began to tell the students to get down, and questions began to arise why there was no thunder, which was weird, thunder always followed lightening, right? Before anyone even had time to ask, it got quiet, too quiet. There was no sound, not even from those who were trying to talk, and then my vision light up, even losing my eyes was not enough to block this much light. And then I saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing.

* * *

_Well, don't we all love a cliffhanger like that?_

_Don't fret. Chapter 2 is already out! *GASP*  
Haha, I actually made Chapters 1 & 2 together._

_Continue to Chapter 2, and then review please!_


	2. Chapter 2 - 1 minute after it happened

_Oh. Here we are. Chapter 2, yay!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - 1 minute after it happened.**

I awoke with a start. Hoping that it was just a dream, and looked around, trying to open my eyes. Only after my 4th try did I realize that they were open. I tried to say something, but my lungs burned when I opened my mouth, hoping that it would stop, I closed my mouth, and it did stop. Looking around, I tried to see anything in the darkness, but as it was, all I saw was black, black, black. The gravity of the situation began to unfold in my mind. I thought that I was dead, or that I had lost my mind, or something along those lines. But as it was, I couldn't withold the thought of fear longer than a few seconds, because as I became frightened, a light appeared in the darkness. A light that was not there before, a light so bright, I could see nothing but it. I tried to will myself twords it, but there was nothing I could do. As soon as I gave up, however, It began to float clsoer to me. When it was right infront of me, I saw that it was an orb, about the size of a tennis ball. Looking into it hurt, but I could see things that confused me. An old man with a woman at his bedside, a couple getting married, and what scared me the most was a look at the hallway I was in before the darkness, and all I saw was damage. I touched that part, and I awoke in the rubble, and could once again hear the wind and rain, but this time I heard worse.

"KYLE! KYLE! WAKE UP KYLE!", screamed Shelby. She had a cut on her forehead, and was crying. From what I could tell, nothing was wrong with her other than the blood oozing out of her wound, which looked frightening to me.

"KYLE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!", she continued, but louder. I tried to move, but found it difficult, and the moment I moved a muscle, pain exploded in my body, and I let an ear pearcing scream, loud enough to make my throught bleed and for me to lose my voice.

"KYLE! ARE YOU OK!?", she said, shaking me.

"I would be better if you stopped shaking me", I muttered through clenched teeth.

"What?", she asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard through the wind.

"STOP SHAKING ME!", I said louder than before.

She made an 'O' with her mouth, and stopped shaking me.

"What happened?", I asked her.

"I don't know! All I heard was the teachers telling us to get down and then I woke up to see the hallway like this! You were curled into a ball, but when I tried to wake you up I couldn't get you to wake up! I was getting scared!"

I guess I should explain that part, me and her are like siblings. I always looked out for her, and she looked out for me. We both had lost our Moms early on in life, and that was what we shared the most. She would tell me about how she remembers small things about her mom, and she would start to cry when she told me. She only told two people, me and her friend Hannah.

"What was the bright light?" I questioned her.

"What bright light?"

"You didn't see it?"

"No, what do you mean?!"

"I saw an orb, like a ball, and when I touched it I woke up. It was black all around me, but then..." I cut myself off, confused for a moment. How had I been able to hold my breath? Then an even scarrier thought came to mind.

Did I just die?

* * *

_Clifhanger! :)_  
_Review please guys! It'd mean alot to me!_

_~jasonwashere._


End file.
